


Elope

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [29]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Daydreaming, F/M, Microfic, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Niles often daydreams about the relationship he could have with Daphne.





	Elope

How he adores Daphne Moon.

So many times, when he lies awake beside Maris in their loveless bed, or when he sees Daphne’s beautiful smile, Niles gets lost in daydreams. His favourite involves wondering what it would be like if he and Daphne eloped, running off together and having the relationship he dreams of; however, you don’t have to be as smart as Niles to know that none of this is going to happen.


End file.
